1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a microwave oven incorporating a toaster.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, microwave ovens such as those illustrated in FIG. 1, heat objects (e.g., food) by applying microwaves to them. Referring to FIG. 1, microwave ovens include a cavity 2, in which an object may be heated by microwaves. The cavity 2 is formed in an interior of a cavity assembly 1 and may be opened and closed via a cavity door 4. Microwaves may be generated by various electrical devices accommodated with an electrical device chamber 10 provided near the cavity 2. The electrical device chamber may be covered with an outer case 6. The various electrical devices may include, for example, a magnetron 12 for generating microwaves, a high-voltage transformer 14 for supplying high voltage to the magnetron 12, and a fan 16 for generating an air flow inside the cavity 2 thereby cooling the various electrical devices as they may become heated.
While conventional microwave ovens heat objects using microwaves, microwaves cannot be used to toast food (e.g., slices of bread, bagels, etc.). Therefore, microwave ovens capable of toasting food as well as heating an object using microwaves have become desirable. In such microwave ovens including a toaster, each food item (e.g., slice of bread, bagel, etc.) must be positioned proximate a heater within the toaster such that the toasting performance is maximized.
However, after toasting is complete, inner temperatures of the toaster tend to be high, making it difficult to safely draw out the toasted food item from the toaster. For example, drawing out a toasted food item from the toaster using bare hands becomes complicated and dangerous due to the narrow toaster entrance and the high temperature inside the toaster.
Accordingly, the principles of the present invention provide a microwave oven incorporating a toaster that is safe and convenient to use.